Physical Therapy
by defenestratingEnemies
Summary: After a car crash, Kurt's ability to walk is severely hindered. Only a super-hot physical therapist can help him completely walk again.
1. Chapter 1

**To clarify: Kurt is 17, Sebastian is about 24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

Kurt was sitting in his hospital bed, head tilted all the way back, eyes focused on the ceiling. For the past hour, he had been counting all the little dots in the ceiling, and, needless to say, it had become sufficiently boring.

_Two thousand six hundred seventy two_

_Two thousand six hundred seventy three_

Kurt let out a moan of boredom and sat up quickly, his face twisting at the sudden pain that racked his side. Five days had passed the incident, and he _still_ hadn't healed completely. Kurt had been told that he was extremely lucky to be recovering as fast as he was now, yet that it would still be too long before he was regained all his strength again.

The door to his room opened, and a young-ish woman walked in, holding a clipboard.

"How are you feeling today, Kurt?" she asked, pulling back the blankets to examine his legs.

"Fine, thank you. I'm just a little tired, but I think that's just because of a lack of sleep."

Dr. Niliken gently started to prod Kurt's legs, pausing every so often to write something on the clipboard. "You didn't sleep well, Kurt?"

"I'm not used to this bed yet. I expect it will get better as I get adjusted. It's just that five days without walking is kind of…weird," Kurt chose his words carefully, trying to find a better word for how he was feeling. He tried not to wince as Dr. Niliken pressed her fingers into his thighs.

"Well, Kurt, it looks like you're in luck," she said, smiling. "Your legs are healing fantastically, so it looks like you can start your physical therapy today."

"Really? But the other doctor said-"

"And _I'm_ saying that you'll be able to handle it. I'll make a call to the physical therapist office and see if I can't have someone in here by this afternoon." Dr. Niliken smiled at Kurt, then left the room.

Kurt could hardly believe it. When he had first regained consciousness after the incident, he had been told that he would have to wait at least a month before he could even try to walk again. Oh, he remembered that day so well…

"_Wha…?" Kurt felt his sleepy mind being dragged out of the blackness, and shapes began to form in front of him. Someone was muttering meaningless words, and he tried to make sense of it. He became suddenly aware of the pain, pain that was covering every inch of his body. His brain was fogged over._

"_Kurt? Focus on this." Someone was shoving their finger into his face. Kurt tried to roll his eyes in annoyance, but found he couldn't even complete that simple action without a stabbing pain in his head._

"_What happened?" Kurt's voice felt raspy and sounded all weird and croaky, and not at all musical like it normally did._

"_You were in a car crash," someone said. "Focus on my finger." Kurt did so obediently, and found his vision starting to clear._

_Two adults were standing in front of him. One was shining a flashlight into his eye and muttering pointless words to a woman, who was standing with a clipboard. They were both wearing professional-looking white coats. _

"_Okay," Kurt slurred. It was hard to get his words out clearly. "What exactly happened to me?"_

_The two doctors looked at each other. The women looked expectantly at the man who sighed and looked at Kurt with intelligent, yet somewhat cold eyes._

_And he told him. The doctor told him how Kurt had been driving home from school one day, when a drunken truck driver had swerved onto the road out of seeming nowhere and slammed into Kurt's car. They told him how the ambulance had arrived to find Kurt unconscious and literally lying in his own blood. They told him how they had taken him to the hospital and performed emergency surgery on his spleen and spinal cord._

"_Spinal cord?" Kurt asked. "Does that mean I'm…paralyzed?"_

_The male doctor shook his head. "You were lucky, Kurt," she said. "Your spinal cord was only mildly damaged, and based on the tests we've taken, you'll actually be able to walk again. However, that might take days, it may take months. We'll have to wait and see. But I wouldn't count on a miracle, if I were you." _

_Kurt nodded slowly, not really processing the information that was being told to him. He could see the female doctor looking had him with a look of sympathy. Or maybe it was pity. Either one was bad._

"_Aside from that, you also suffered a minor concussion, ruptured spleen, and your lower right arm was almost shattered. We've got those issues under control, though, so unless you feel something really painful in your stomach or arm, I wouldn't worry too much."_

_Kurt looked down, and saw his right arm covered with a cast from below his wrist to above his elbow. He became aware of a thick bandage pressing against his stomach, and shifted uncomfortable in the bed._

"_I know this is a lot to take in right now, Kurt," the female nurse said softly, "but you're going to recover from this completely. I promise." _

_Kurt was doubtful._

Now, however, Kurt felt certain that he was recovering well. His stomach was healing nicely, and so was his arm. Recent tests had shown that his concussion was healing just as rapidly. He reached into the pocket of his loose-yet-fashionable shorts (hours of convincing the nurses that hospital gowns weren't a good look for him and designer clothes wouldn't slow down his recovery process had allowed him to change into some of his own clothes that Finn had brought him) for his phone, then whipped it out (with his left hand, of course) and speed-dialed his dad.

As he waited for his Burt to pick up, Kurt planed what to tell him. He knew his dad would want him to call after the physical therapy session too, as Burt and Carole were stuck in Oregon visiting Carole's parents. Kurt knew they had booked a flight home as soon as they heard about Kurt's accident, but to their horror, the airport (and many surrounding ones) had been temporarily shut down because of some flu outbreak. Despite all this, Burt and Carole had made sure to call their son every afternoon. As for Finn, he came to see Kurt every evening, but he had other commitments that he simply couldn't let go of, especially not when it was so close to the end of his senior year. Kurt knew it wasn't his family's fault that he was all alone, and he didn't blame anyone for it; he just wished he could have someone to talk to to pass the long hours of the day away.

Burt Hummel picked up on the third ring. "Hey Dad!" Kurt almost squealed, unable to keep the happiness out of his voice.

"Hey buddy," Burt replied, unmistakable sleepiness in his voice. Kurt looked at the clock on the wall, which told him it was only 6am in Oregon. Oh well. This was more important.

"Dad, guess what?"

"I can't guess, Kurt. It's too early for guessing." Burt was yawning again.

"Okay okay, I'll just tell you." Kurt took a big breath, then let it all out with a _whoosh_. "The doctor said I could start my walking therapy today!"

"They did? Kurt, that's great! Hey, Carole! Kurt's gonna start walking again!"

"Well I might not get too far today, Dad. They said it's a long process." Kurt was starting to feel uneasy. What if the doctors had been wrong? What if he wouldn't be able to walk?

Burt seemed to sense Kurt's worry. "Listen to me, Kurt. I just _know_ that you're going to be fine. You're strong, and capable, and goddammit when I can finally book us a plane home you're going to be _running_!"

Kurt smiled and giggled at his dad's words.

"Ok bud, I should probably go now because we're using up all the minutes on this phone, but I'll call you from the landline tonight, don't worry. I know you can do this, and Carole and I will support you every step of the way, even though we're not with you physically. And tonight, you're going to tell me everything that happened in your session."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you. And give my best wishes to Carole!"

"Sure thing, Kurt. Love you too."

Kurt hung up and smiled, all of his doubts wiped away by his dad. He put his phone on the table next to his bed and picked up a book, a smile slowly sliding onto his face and staying there.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat straight up in the hospital bed, his left hand drumming on his knee impatiently. Dr. Niliken had come in about ten minutes ago, telling Kurt that the physical therapist had arrives, he would see Kurt any moment now, and that she was going to leave them alone so they could "get acquainted," whatever that meant.<p>

"It's very important that you built a lasting relationship with the therapist, because you'll be relying on him for the next few months to get your strength back," Dr. Niliken had warned Kurt. "Don't give me that weird look! You're going to want to get to know the person who's helping you walk again, for goodness sake." Kurt had simply rolled his eyes and gone back to reading his book.

Kurt was much too anxious to read now. He squirmed in his bed, completely ready to be back on his feet again. Just _when_ was the man going to come? It had better be soon, or-

Just then, the door clicked open, and a tall, 20-somethingish man walked in. _Quite_ some man, in fact. Because this man was gor_geous_.

He was maybe four inches taller than Kurt, with an immaculate face with sparkling green eyes framed with golden-brown, perfectly styled hair. A short-sleeved polo shirt and long khakis showed off a toned body, and Kurt immediately felt self-conscious about his own, too-skinny frame. This guy was handsome, hands down. Kurt usually would have chided himself for being superficial, but seriously. This guy was _hot._ Kurt briefly imagined him and the man walking down Broadway, holding hands and laughing about the musical they had just enjoyed, but forced himself back to reality. A guy like that most likely wasn't even gay. He probably wasn't even bi.

The man turned around to shut the door, and Kurt caught a brief glimpse of the designer label on the top of his pants.

Alexander McQueen.

Definitely gay.

The man turned around and walked over to Kurt, a charming smile on his face. He extended a hand to Kurt, who awkwardly took it with his cast-covered hand.

"Kurt Hummel, right?" The man said, his smooth voice making Kurt's heart leap. _Get ahold of yourself, Kurt._

Kurt nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sebastian Smythe, but you can just call me Sebastian," the man said, _winking _at Kurt. Kurt's breathe caught in his throat. The man had _winked _at him, for Gaga's sake!

"Uh, you can call me Kurt, I guess," Kurt managed to choke out. Sebastian's smile widened at Kurt's voice, which was clearly an octave too high (even for Kurt's naturally high speaking tone).

"Well, then, Kurt" - Kurt almost sighed with pleasure at the sound of his name being said by the taller man- "shall we get started?"

Kurt nodded, and started to push back the blankets, but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Slow down there, Kurt." Sebastian cautioned, gently pushing Kurt (who had started to blush) back. Kurt sank back onto the pillows while Sebastian grabbed a chair and moved it next to the bed, before sitting down so he was eye level with the smaller boy. "You can't push yourself too hard today," Sebastian warned. "You're still recovering, and you don't want to push your muscles and nerves too hard, especially on the first day."

Kurt nodded, his head still spinning a little from the feel of Sebastian's hand on his shoulder.

"If you get even a little bit tired, you have to tell me, Kurt. I don't want to prolong your recovery time, okay?" Again, Kurt nodded, and Sebastian smiled and stood up. Kurt started to push back the blankets again (feeling extremely grateful that he was wearing his own fashionable clothes), sat up slowly, and gently pushed himself off the bed.

As he shifted his weight to his feet, Kurt's legs started to shake a little, as if they weren't ready to support him. "Careful," Sebastian said, gently placing one of his hands on the small of Kurt's back and the other a few inches from his arm, ready to support him.

Kurt carefully took a step forward, then another tentative one. His legs were awkward and clumsy, and he could feel his nerves pinch with every step, but still! He stepped more confidently, and felt Sebastian's hand leave his back and the other man moved to Kurt's side to watch his movements, the older man's grin widening with every step Kurt made.

After a couple minutes of slow, careful walking, they had made it out into the middle of the hallway. Kurt's legs were kind of hurting now, but he didn't want to stop. Every step he took was a step towards recovery. Suddenly, as he moved forward, his left knee gave out on him, and Kurt went crashing to the floor. Before he reached it, however, Sebastian slid his arms under Kurt's back, stopping him from hitting the hard tile.

Kurt stayed in the older man's grip for a few moments before breathing out the breath he had been holding.

"Can you make it back to your room?" Sebastian asked, clearly relieved that Kurt hadn't collided with the ground.

"I-I think so, I just can't put too much weight on my knee," Kurt replied shakily.

"Let's not take any more chances," Sebastian replied softly, shifting his grip on the younger boy so one arm was under his knees, the other right under his back. Cradling Kurt to his chest, they started off towards Kurt's room.

When they arrived, Sebastian gently sat Kurt on the bed (who looked slightly disappointed at being put down) and sifted though a cupboard before pulling out some cloth long bandages.

"Let's take a look at that knee," the taller man said, bending down and gently taking Kurt's left knee in his hands. After a few minutes of careful examination, he diagnosed it as "sprained, but not badly," and began to wrap the cloth strip around Kurt's knee.

As the other boy worked, Kurt looked idly around the room, then looked up.

_Two thousand six hundred seventy four, two thousand six hundred seventy five_

All of a sudden, Kurt became aware of Sebastian's clear green eyes looking intently at him. He looked down at the other man, their eyes locking together. The older man slowly stood up halfway, so his face was level with Kurt's, his eyes slowly drifting to Kurt's lips.

Kurt looked at Sebastian, who returned his gaze to the younger boy's and gently brushed some of Kurt's carefully styled bangs away from his eyes. Kurt's pale blue eyes looked into reassuring green ones and Sebastian's hand moved from Kurt's forehead to his cheek, where he gently stroked it. The older boy leaned in and oh-so-carefully pressed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt shuddered with pleasure as Sebastian's lips met his own, and his hands slowly moved to the back of Sebastian's head, where they twisted into his hair. The other boy moved his hands to either side of Kurt's jaw, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Kurt gasped involuntarily when he felt a tongue slide against his lips, causing his mouth to open and letting the older boy's tongue slip inside. All the blood was rushing to Kurt's head, and he felt blissfully dizzy, his hands combing through Sebastian's golden locks as the other boy gently caressed his cheek.

They both pulled away at the same time, Kurt gasping for air, a heated blush spreading over his entire face. Sebastian, on the other hand, was smirking almost cockily, his eyes dark from their kiss.

"Looks we're out of time for the day, Kurt," Sebastian stood up, nonchalantly looking at his watch as if nothing had happened (yet his smile gave everything away). "I will see _you_" - he leaned over to gently brush his hand against the side of Kurt's face, who closed his eyes at the other boy's touch - "tomorrow." And with those parting words, Sebastian Smythe left Kurt sitting on the edge off the bed, still reeling with shock and pleasure at what had just happened.

What _was _he going to tell his dad?

**Aaaah, my first attempt at anything remotely romantic! I might continue if I get some positive feedback. Hope you liked it!**

**My apologies to all you Klaine shippers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys…**

**I was totally expecting this to be a one shot, but you all gave me such great, supportive feedback that I wanted to continue this story. This is the most reviews on one chapter I've ever gotten, so seriously, thank you all for that; I really appreciate it.**

**Special shout-out to my favorite reviewers:**

_**xxYaoiFreakxx**_

_**Anon**_

_**SterlingIceDragon**_

_**XxBlackShodowMagicxX**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to see Dr. Niliken open the door. "Mr. Smythe is here to start your next session of therapy. He'll be up in a moment, the doctors just want to go over your condition with him in greater detail before he sees you again."

"Okay, thank you," Kurt replied, putting down his book to smile at the woman. Dr. Niliken returned the smile, then walked over to Kurt's bed to sit on the edge of it.

"So, how are you liking Mr. Smythe?" she asked Kurt delicately, knowing better than to intrude too much on a relationship between a patient and his therapist.

"He's...fine," Kurt replied, taking a sudden interest in his bedsheets. He could already feel his face turning pink.

Thankfully, Dr. Niliken didn't seem to notice Kurt's discomfort. "Well, I'm glad you like him, Kurt. It's a good thing that you got such a charming young man. You know, I hear Mr. Smythe just graduated from medical school near the top of his class. You're lucky he's so young, too. Between you and me, there's nothing worse than having a therapist who's old and cranky, and…" The doctor continued to prattle on about the topic, and Kurt was secretly glad: it kept the attention away from his face.

Which was turning crimson from even the _mention_ of his therapist's name.

Ever since Sebastian had left the previous day, the older man had constantly been on Kurt's mind. The man's gorgeous body, his clear, beautiful eyes,

The way his lips had felt crushed against Kurt's own, the other man's hand gently caressing Kurt's face.

Kurt had relished those events thousands of times since the previous day. Telling his dad about his physical therapy session had been absolutely _atrocious:_

"_Hi Dad!" Kurt held his cell phone with his good arm while absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shorts with his bandaged one._

"_Hey Buddy!" Burt sounded excited to talk to his son, even though it had barely been twelve hours since they had last spoken. "How've you been?"_

"_Um, pretty good," Kurt replied, pursing his lips a bit. "I've been reading a lot, but I'm a little bored."_

"_Finn bringing you everything you need?"_

"_Yeah, Finn's been really helpful."_

"_Glad to hear that, Kurt. Anything of interest happen? Oh, how was your physical therapy session?"_

"_Fine, dad," Kurt said too quickly, biting on his lip."_

"_Just fine, bud? Come on, tell me about it!"_

"_Um…I walked to the middle of the hallway without any help."_

"_You did? Kurt, that's fantastic! Hey Carole, Kurt walked to the middle of the hallway today! What? I know, I was just gonna ask him that!"_

_Kurt laughed adoringly at his dad, but the laugh quickly faded when he heard his dad's nest question._

"_So, what's your therapist like, Kurt?"_

_Kurt fell silent, thinking frantically. "He's…fine, dad."_

"_Be more specific, Kurt! What's he like?"_

"_He's…nice? Yeah, he's nice."_

"_That's good. You like him?"_

"_What? Why would I like him? H- he's just my therapist dad, I-I mean I just like met him y-yesterday so why on Earth would I like him?"_

"_Slow down, Kurt! I didn't mean it like that. You seem a little uptight; are they giving you enough pain medication?"_

"_I don't need medicine, I feel fine." Kurt slowly breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Gaga his dad was so oblivious._

"_Okay Kurt, I'd better hang up for now. Carole's parents are saying something about me angering the telephone gods for using up all their minutes. I have no idea what they're talking about 'cause I'm using a landline, but I'd better go."_

"_Alright Dad. Give my best to Carole."_

"_I will, Kurt. Take care, and I love you."_

"_Love you too, Dad."_

_Kurt hung up slowly letting out another deep sigh. _

_That Sebastian Smythe was going to be the death of him._

"-and that's why I am never doing theatre camp again."

Kurt's head snapped up, put out of his reverie by Dr. Niliken's hand giving a resolutionary pat to his foot, signifying the end of her story.

Just then, the door opened, and who but Mr. Smythe walked in, an overconfident smile gracing his flawless features (similar to the one that he had been wearing when he had left Kurt the previous day).

"Good afternoon, Mr. Smythe," Dr. Niliken stood up to shake the other man's hand.

"And to you, Dr. Niliken," Sebastian replied charmingly, his gaze quickly traveling from the doctor to rest on Kurt, who returned his gaze shyly to his duvet.

"Well, I'll leave you two boys alone to get to work," the woman said, giving Kurt a friendly nod before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Sebastian's bright eyes watched her leave, returning to Kurt as the door shut.

"How have you been feeling, Kurt?" Sebastian said casually, placing his bag by Kurt's bed before motioning for Kurt to pull back the blankets and sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Good, I guess," Kurt said, a slight nervous stutter coating his voice. He watched quietly as the older man began to unwrap the bandages around Kurt's knee with a gentle touch.

Kurt felt confused. Why was Sebastian ignoring the fact that he had literally made out with Kurt the previous day? Had it meant nothing at all to him? That last question went at the back of Kurt's mind and stayed there.

Sebastian finished unwrapping the gauze and spent a couple minutes examining Kurt's knee with careful touches before looking upwards to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt was sure he was going to kiss him again; there _had _to be chemistry there, there just had to be! And now the other man was opening his mouth, and-

"Still not completely healed. It'll probably be better by tomorrow, but I'm just going to rewrap it and we'll stick to stretches today."

Kurt sat dumbfounded as Sebastian wrapped his knee up once again with a fresh bandage. He was hurt, and rejected, and confused all over again. It was a terrible feeling. He looked at Sebastian's face, which was expressionless. What was going on?

"Okay, Kurt. Today we're going to focus on stretches that should hopefully help strengthen your back and core, which will aid the healing of your nerves." The older man stood up, then extended a hand out for Kurt, a cocky smile on his face. Kurt looked at the other man incredulously. _Okay, what's he doing now?_

Kurt slowly took the offered hand, which pulled him off the bed and onto his feet carefully and steadily, so that Kurt barely even stumbled. Sebastian led the younger boy out to the middle of the room; it was barely three steps so Kurt had no trouble at all, especially with the strong hand guiding him.

"Watch what I do and copy me, okay?" Sebastian glanced at Kurt, who nodded quickly, then stretched his own arms above his head.

Kurt copied the motion, unable to keep his glance from the other man's quite prominent arm muscles that were stretched taught as he raised his arms. When he caught Sebastian looking at him, Kurt looked away quickly, but not before he saw a smirk spread out across Sebastian's features. _What's he playing at? _Kurt wondered frantically.

They held the stretch for maybe 30 seconds before Sebastian bent forwards, pressing his hands flat against the floor. Kurt tried to mimic this, but found he most definitely was _not_ flexible. His hands barely reached the middle of his calves.

Sebastian stood up to watch Kurt try to complete the stretch, smiling in spite of himself, then walked over to the smaller boy to check his posture.

"Okay, I don't think you're bending your spine the right way to make the most of the stretch, but I can't really see what you're doing because your shirt is in the way," Sebastian said.

"Well, what do you want me to do about that?" Kurt remarked, his voice significantly muffled as he was speaking into his legs.

"Well, in order for me to accurately examine your posture, you'll need to remove your shirt so I can see your spine clearly," the older man said, his grin augmenting.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt's brain was caught in a hurricane of emotions.

"Just take off your shirt so I can see how your spine is aligning itself when you stretch," Sebastian replied. Kurt straightened up and looked at Sebastian with a shocked look on his face; the other man merely shrugged. Kurt looked at Sebastian reproachfully, then (with much difficulty, as he could only bend one arm) shook off his shirt, sliding it off his good arm while trying to keep his face calm and composed.

On the inside however, Kurt was panicking. He was taking off his shirt and exposing himself in front of a guy who he had a crush on and who he had just _kissed_ yesterday, a man who was ignoring the fact they there was something between him! Kurt refused to look Sebastian in the eye, anger and hurt clouding up his mind and he crossed his arms and turned himself away from the other man.

"Stand up straight, Kurt," Sebastian said silkily, moving up close right behind Kurt, a smooth finger gently tapping each bone on the younger boy's spine. At last, Kurt could bear it no longer.

"Mr. Smythe?" Kurt suddenly burst out. Sebastian continued to trace Kurt's spine, apparently looking for any irregularities.

"It's Sebastian, Kurt. You know you can call me that."

Kurt nodded slowly, shivering a bit under Sebastian's touch. "Sebastian, about what happened yesterday…" His voice trailed off.

Kurt felt Sebastian's hands leave his back and slide forward, coming to rest on either side of his slim waist. "What happened yesterday, Kurt?" the older man replied innocently.

Kurt blushed, looking at his feet and trying to ignore the fact that Sebastian was _sodamnclose_ before saying, "You know…you…uh…"

Kurt suddenly felt a warm breath on the back of his neck as Sebastian moved his mouth up right next to Kurt's ear. "Do you mean when I kissed you yesterday?" he _purred_, causing Kurt to almost swoon.

"Uh, yeah. That." Kurt squeaked, his breathing becoming faster as Sebastian pressed his body closer into his own.

Suddenly, Kurt stopped. He didn't know what happened; maybe it was just his emotions taking over, but he whirled around and pushed Sebastian away from him. "Yes, that!" Kurt said, his voice angry and raw with feeling. "You can't just _kiss_ me like that and expect me to not care about it the next day! What, do you kiss _all_ your patients and expect them to not mind when you ignore them the next day? Well not everyone is like that, Sebastian! _Some people_ want more than just sex! They want a meaningful relationship, and-"

Kurt's spiel was suddenly cut off by Sebastian moving in close to Kurt and crushing his lips over the younger boy's. Sebastian's right hand moved to rest on the nape of Kurt's neck, his left on the small of Kurt's back as his lips moved against the brunette's. It was a short and chaste kiss, but it was full of meaning and apology. Sebastian pulled away after a few seconds, eyes full of regret, one hand moving to gently brush a tear from Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt," the older boy said softly, looking Kurt straight in the eye. "I had no idea that I was causing you that much pain. I assumed that when you didn't say anything when I first walked in that you didn't want to talk about it and that you regretted what I did yesterday, and I didn't want to push myself on you. As for me kissing my other patients, I can assure you that would never, ever get into anything romantic with a person I didn't care for, and you" - he paused to stroke back Kurt's hair -"are the only person who fits that criteria."

Kurt smiled, his face the perfect picture of happiness and adoration, and he wrapped his own hands around the older man's neck. Sebastian responded by kissing Kurt on the lips again before moving down to place a row of kisses along the younger boy's jaw. Kurt trembled with satisfaction, and as Sebastian's mouth moved downwards to Kurt's neck, the smaller boy moaned softly as he tightened his grip around the taller man's body. Kurt closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Sebastian's tongue on his neck, and he slid his hands down the older man's back.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and a very annoyed-looking male doctor walked in, whose expression turned to horrified as he saw Sebastian and Kurt.

"Mr. Smythe!" the man, whose nametag read "Dr. Adams, stepped backwards a bit before looking at Sebastian. "What _are _you doing to the patient?"

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt, that familiar presumptuous smile returning to his face. "Examining the patient's neck, Dr. Adams. As you know, Kurt Hummel has some slight nerve problems, and all nerves stem from the base of the neck, so I'm trying to find anything wrong with his nerves."

"But - but with your _tongue_, Mr. Smythe?"

"Well, the tongue is one of the most sensitive parts of the body, so it allows me to get an accurate idea of where the patients problem comes from if I can examine it effectively. Surely _you,_ of all people would know that.," Sebastian rebutted confidently.

Dr. Adams nodded, a confused look on his face. He glanced at the two boys, and, not seeming to find anything wrong with this explanation, gave a weak "Well, carry on then," before leaving the room.

Sebastian turned to face Kurt once again, who was hiding his head in his hands,

"Now, where were we?"

**If I get as much feedback/reviews/story alerts on this chapter as I did on the last one, I'll definitely continue this story.**

**BTW if I'm getting any medical information wrong, please tell me! I'm just going off what I've learned from my non-extensive internet research.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
